Teorías y Rumores (FNaF2)
Para más resultados sobre Teorías y Rumores, véase Teorías y Rumores (Redirección) Estas son teorías de fans generado que intentan explicar ciertos aspectos del juego. Ninguna de estas teorías se han confirmado y no deben ser aceptadas como algo canónico a menos que Scott afirme que son verdaderas. 'Jeremy Fitzgerald es la víctima de la La Mordida del '87 (En debate)' Una teoría muy popular es que Jeremy Fitzgerald es víctima de la muy debatida Mordida del 87. En la noche 6, el chico del teléfono dice: "Uh, tenemos una última actividad planeada para mañana, un cumpleaños. Tomarás el turno de día. Usa tu uniforme, quédate cerca de los animatrónicos y asegúrate que no hagan daño a nadie, ¿Vale?" Esto lleva a la gente a creer que Jeremy hizo lo que el chico del teléfono le dijo y, después de haber estado cerca de los animatrónicos, terminó siendo atacado y mordido por uno de ellos. En apoyo de esta teoría es el hecho de que los personajes animatrónicos habían estado actuando extrañamente, después de haber sido posiblemente manipulados. "Pero los personajes han estado actuando muy raro, casi agresivos hacia el personal. Ellos se comportan bien con los niños, pero cuando se encuentran con un adulto, sólo ... los miran fijamente." Dice el chico del teléfono, lo que podría implicar que Jeremy, estando tan cerca de los animatrónicos podría haber sido un blanco fácil. 'El juego es una precuela (Confirmado)' La mega teoría o mega conspiración es una teoría que todos los fans han desarrollado en conjuntos. La teoría dice que Five Nights at Freddy's 2 es una precuela (cuando se desarrolló la teoría aun no se sabía oficialmente que era una precuela). explicando que los viejos animatrónicos están en la pizzería debido a que antes existía un restaurante conocido como "Fredbear Family Dinner" (mismo que nombra el chico del teléfono en la noche 6), la compañía Fazbear Entertainment compra el restaurante junto con los animatrónicos (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy) pero la compañía no quiso repararlos porque sus aspectos causaban miedo, por lo que se decidió usarlos para partes de animatrónicos y re-diseñarlos por completo. En la noche 6 el chico del teléfono dice que se cambiará a Jeremy al turno de la mañana (por lo tanto el guardia de seguridad que lo cambian al turno de día que menciona el chico del teléfono en FNaF 1 es Jeremy) en un cumpleaños en el cual se rumorea que es el escenario donde sucede la mordida del 87 y el posible causante de ello fue Mangle, ya que en ese entonces Foxy no se utilizaba y lo tenían en el cuarto de repuestos. Además de esto, se puede comprobar al final de las noches 5 y 6, en donde el memo que recibe Jeremy dice que la fecha es 1987. '¿Qué es el It's Me? ' Nota: Esto podría tener también que ver con el primer juego, sin embargo, esta versión tiene más que ver con el segundo. It's Me (Soy yo), frase vista algunas veces en Five Nights at Freddy's y Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ha sido objeto de varios rumores y teorías de fans. Por ejemplo, en varias ocasiones aparece cuando Foxy sale de la Pirate Cove. En el segundo juego, varias cosas nos dan a entender que significa It's me.thumb|310px|Cartel de la Pirate Cove donde se lee: "It's Me" Algunos de los posibles significados son: * Mike Schmidt fue quien secuestró a los niños, y la frase “'It's me'” es una creación de su subconsciente, para hacerle sentir culpable. * Mike intentó evitar que los niños fuesen secuestrados, pero fracasó. De nuevo, la frase “'It's me'” le hace sentir culpable. * Si la frase anterior es cierta, las alucinaciones podrían ser un trauma que nació cuando Mike vio a los niños morir. 'Minijuegos' Cuando el jugador muere, existe la probabilidad de que este acceda a unos minijuegos, los cuales dan a entender cosas que ocurrieron antes del juego. Si bien, el juego que protagoniza esta teoría es Take cake to the children (Darle pastel a los chicos). En este minijuego, hay un niño llorando afuera de la pizzería, mientras Freddy le da pasteles a otros seis. Este niño termina muriendo a manos del William Afton. Esta versión indica que It's me significa culpa, ya que Freddy no pudo atender o salvar al niño. '¿Por qué Toy Chica pierde su pico?' thumb|290px|Los tornillos que supuestamente sostienen el pico de Toy ChicaEsta teoría nos replantea: ¿Por qué Toy Chica pierde su pico? Debido a que en el Show Stage lleva su pico, pero al salir de ahí, desaparece. La teoría nos da 3 posibles explicaciones sobre esto: #Se lo saca para morder mejor al jugador al momento de atacarlo. #Se lo da a Mangle ya que lleva unos tornillos donde esta puesto un pico. Tal vez sea el posible pico de Toy Chica. #Ella misma se quita los ojos y pico para dar una apariencia mas terrorífica. 'Mangle Fue quien ocasionó la mordida del 87' El causante de la mordida del 87 ha sido constantemente debatido por los fans. Antes del lanzamiento de FNaF 2 el animatrónico que parecía ser el culpable era Foxy, pero después de que FNaF 2 saliera a la venta, se formó una teoría diciendo que FNaF 2 no era una secuela sino una precuela, por lo que Foxy no podía ser ya que en ese momento estaba fuera de servicio. Si la teoría de que FNaF 2 es una precuela es cierta, probablemente el causante de la mordida es uno de los Toy Models ya que eran los únicos activos durante el día. El que tiene más pruebas de haber hecho la mordida es Mangle, por sus dientes afilados y su Jumpscare en donde parece darte una mordida en la cabeza. Balloon Boy está en la mente del jugador Hay fans que teorizan que Balloon Boy al entrar a la oficina es solo cosas de la mente del Jeremy, y que por eso Jeremy se siente culpable y no puede usar la linterna. apoyando la teoría de que somos el asesino ¿Qué son los animatrónicos shadow? Han habido varios fans que han hecho múltiples teorías sobre que llegasen a ser estos animatrónicos llegando a tres mas 'cercanas': # Los shadows son una representación de William Afton: Esta es la teoría mas asegurada hecha por los fans debido a que: el chico del teléfono nos dice acerca de los trajes, luego del local original. # Los shadows son almas de empleados muertos: Esta es la segunda teorías mas usada sobre los fans debido a que tras varias muertes por mal uso de los trajes pudieron seguir quedando almas muertas, además, aunque se desconoce como un empleado pudo morir en Toy Bonnie. # Los shadow son alucinaciones del protagonista: Aunque esta es hasta cierto punto la mas obvia hay fans que teorizan que somos el hermano mayor del niño y que estos animatrónicos se tratan de nuestras pesadillas atormentándonos. Rumores Estos son rumores hechos por fans que han resultado ser falsos. Ninguno de estos son aceptados como reales ya que se hicieron en un intento de probar algo que no existe en el juego o se hicieron para tratar de engañar a los fans. 'Noche 8' Ha habido informes de una opción de "Noche 8" que aparece en el menú principal en casos excepcionales cuando continúas desde la noche 5. Esto parece ser un problema técnico en el que el texto que normalmente debería leer "Noche 5" cambia a "Noche 8" , y puede ser provocada por el desplazamiento del ratón rápidamente sobre la pantalla del menú principal. Se dice que al reaccionar a este cambio, se entra a la "noche 8" en donde no se poseen las cámaras. Al ser usadas, no se pueden volver a bajar y solo se ve un fondo negro. El único animatrónico en esta noche es Foxy y puede matar al jugador fácilmente si se llegan a levantar las cámaras. 'Hombre Morado' Hubo un tiempo en el que circularon rumores de que habían posibilidades de que el Hombre Morado que aparece en el minijuego de SAVE THEM, puede aparecer en el juego normal. Una imagen de este se ha mostrado, la cuál resulta ser una simple imagen editada de Golden Freddy con la cabeza de Toy Chica, cosa que se puede notar viendo la zona en la que se encuentra y su pose, la cuál es la de un cadáver desplomado y sus ojos y boca que son los de endoesqueleto de animatrónico. Aparte, la medalla no ha sido bien editada, pues no parece directamente pegada al modelo y parece estar sobre la sombra que hay debajo de la cabeza. 'El hombre del pasillo principal' thumb|251px Se rumoreó en un vídeo de YouTube que la sombra de un hombre podía ser vista en el pasillo principal. En el vídeo cuando la cámara se cambia al pasillo principal se podía observar a un hombre sombrío usando lo que parece ser una medalla de un guardia de seguridad, después de ver a esta figura la llamada del hombre del teléfono se distorsiona por un segundo antes de regresar a la normalidad como si la aparición de la figura quebrara el audio. Después de un debate sobre la legitimidad del vídeo el creador terminó haciendo otro vídeo explicando que esto era falso. 'Muñeco desbloqueable del Hombre Morado' thumb|274px|Foto del supuesto muñeco. Luego de que se publicó la imagen falsa del Hombre Morado, más tarde salió una foto que, a simple vista ya parecía falso. Los rumores decían que si se desbloqueaba la última Noche Personalizada (Golden Freddy) sin perder y al primer intento, se obtenía un muñeco del Hombre Morado, pero esto no tardó en ser desmentido. La imagen es como el montaje del Hombre Morado en el juego, solo que en forma de peluche y más pequeño. 'Los muñecos con ojos de endoesqueleto y Puppet en los monitores' Este rumor indica que en raros intervalos, los muñecos desbloqueados en la noche personalizada pueden pasar a tener ojos de endoesqueleto, tanto los muñecos de los animatrónicos como el Cupcake, y que en los monitores puede aparecer Puppet mirando fijamente al jugador con pupilas blancas. Sin embargo, este rumor es obviamente falso, puesto a que no existen archivos para esto en el juego. It's been so long - The Living Tombstone La banda The Living Tombstone hizo una canción del segundo juego en la que el vídeo tenía una estética similar a los Death Minigames, narraba la historia de los niños asesinados, y puntualmente, de Golden Freddy, y demuestra como Puppet les da vida a estos. Así mismo, la letra trataba sobre la madre del niño protagonista, y su lamento. Los fans comenzaron a lanzar teorías (Entre ellas, que Puppet era la madre de Golden Freddy), pensando que la banda era oficial. Al final, estos vídeos solo eran fan-mades y no estaban afiliados a Scott ni a la saga. Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Teorías y Rumores Categoría:Trama